Le journal de l'ingénieur
by Barthoze
Summary: Les aventures d'un jeune adulte dans le monde d'Evangelion : Chapitre 1 - Le second impact


Le journal de l'ingénieur 

par Barthoze : barthoze@free.fr 

**Chapitre 1 : Comme une chape de plomb et de cendres **

_I can't believe the news today  
Oh, I can't close my eyes  
And make it go away ..._ (1) 

Mercredi 13 septembre 2000 

Que ce jour soit maudit ! 

Jusque là je menais une existence sans soucis, heureuse et quelque peu puérile, comme bien d'autres jeunes Français. Je venais d'intégrer une école d'informatique sympathique, à Grenoble, à proximité des montagnes, et tout allait bien. J'avais une famille aimante et veillant à mon bien-être, suffisamment d'argent pour ne pas avoir à y prendre constamment garde, et les études se passaient sans grands problèmes. Si on mettait de côté les relations avec les filles, c'était presque parfait. 

Mais le Cataclysme survint. 

C'était la veille de la rentrée scolaire. Je regagnais ma chambre, dans laquelle je venais tout juste d'emménager, avec mon téléphone portable à la main. Un éclair de lueur vive me passa brusquement devant les yeux. Juste après, je me retrouvai au sol. Après m'être relevé, je constatai que mon portable affichait tout et n'importe quoi. " Mais pourquoi je suis tombé comme ça? Je vais encore en avoir pour cher en pièces détachées ! " N'ayant pas spécialement envie d'aller chez le réparateur ce soir, je me préparai un dîner léger, et le mangeai rapidement. Puis je tirai les rideaux pour avoir un peu moins de lumière dans ma chambre, m'allongeai sur mon lit tout habillé pour y lire mais m'endormis sur-le-champ. Je fus réveillé en sursaut par ce qui ressemblait à un roulement de tambour. Pestant contre la piètre isolation sonore de la résidence et mes voisins bruyants, je ne remarquai pas que le bruit allait grandissant. 

Une onde de choc, terrible, secoua l'immeuble avec une puissance inimaginable, me projeta contre le sol et me fit plonger dans l'inconscience. 

Lors de mon réveil, je trouvais qu'il faisait très sombre; je me sentais oppressé, meurtri et écorché de partout. J'étais aussi recouvert de poussières et de petits débris. Les sirènes de la police et des pompiers hurlaient à l'extérieur. Je regardai ma montre. Deux heures du matin. J'étais resté inconscient pendant à peu près cinq heures. J'aperçus aussi des fissures inquiétantes, larges comme le doigt, sur tous les murs, le plancher et le plafond. Je me relevai péniblement , et en toute hâte je pris mon argent, ma veste et mes clés; je courus comme un dératé à bas les escaliers, sentant que le pire pouvait arriver. Une bonne moitié des résidents, silencieux et en état de choc, étaient rassemblés dans la rue sombre et défoncée. Je remarquai qu'un grand nombre de hauts bâtiments étaient endommagés, et que des lignes électriques et téléphoniques étaient à terre. Dans le lointain, on entendait des explosions. 

Un des résidents avait eu l'idée d'emporter un poste de radio sur pile, et le mit en marche, pour entendre une radio d'informations nationales. Il ne parvint qu'à capter de la musique,_ Sunday Bloody Sunday_. Des émetteurs radios fonctionnaient encore dans les alentours. Il se cala sur une fréquence d'informations locales : « L'onde de choc et ses répliques ont causé des dégâts très importants dans les environs : les réseaux d'eau potable et de gaz de ville sont détruits en de nombreux points de la cité. L'électricité et le téléphone ne passent plus dans la majeure partie de l'Isère. Des chutes de rochers ont coupé l'accès routier aux villages des massifs environnants. » 

Une vingtaine de résidents, qui avaient leur portable en état de marche, essayaient de joindre leurs proches. Aucun d'entre eux ne parvint à atteindre son correspondant. Je demandai à ma voisine qui n'avait pas utilisé son portable, qu'elle portait sur sa ceinture, pourquoi elle n'avait pas bougé. « Il est tombé en panne, juste après le flash, là, vers cinq heures. » La plupart de mes voisins avaient constaté la même chose. Ceci inquiéta la foule, moi y compris, encore un peu plus. 

De nouveau on entendit un roulement de tambour, plus faible que le précédent. Nous sentîmes la réplique sous nos pieds, qui fit s'effondrer un immeuble à proximité. Alors que le nuage de poussière et l'onde de choc s'en allaient, nous nous relevâmes, respirant péniblement dans l'atmosphère chargée. Lorsque la poussière fut retombée, je pris un grand bol d'air et sentit une faible et déplaisante odeur de gaz de ville. « Du gaz ! Barrons-nous !» cria immédiatement quelqu'un. Après une course effrénée de trente secondes, la place fut vide de la foule, qui s'était écartée à quelque deux cents mètres de la zone de danger, à part les malheureux tombés et piétinés lors de la ruée. Alors que certains d'entre eux tentaient de se relever, le gaz s'embrasa. 

Je ne peux pas faire sortir ces images de mon esprit. Je me souviendrai toujours de cette scène au ralenti. La boule de feu partit du niveau du sol et grandit tout doucement, comme une fleur carnivore rouge et orange. Elle avala au passage les malchanceux gisant au sol. Cette mort brûlante s'épanouit silencieusement jusqu'à trente mètres. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment là que je ressentis le souffle chaud et perçus les hurlements déchirants. 

Je cherchai du regard celle avec qui j'avais discuté quelques instants avant dans le groupe dans lequel j'étais. Je ne la vis pas, et pourtant vu notre place dans la masse du départ, elle aurait dû se retrouver du même côté que moi. Je me rendis à l'évidence : je ne devais plus jamais revoir cette jeune fille. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment-là que je me rendis compte qu'elle était jolie comme un coeur. Brûlée vive. "Seigneur ..." 

_How long...   
How long must we sing this song?   
How long? How long...   
'cause tonight...we can be as one   
Tonight..._

L'attente de l'aube fut horrible, à la recherche d'un lieu sûr, en évitant les effondrements et les explosions, car nous étions en plus tous inquiets pour nos familles, nos amis. Les répliques, survenant de temps à autre, n'étaient pas là pour nous rassurer. Pendant un temps de flottement, je levai la tête et regardai vers le ciel. Malgré l'absence d'éclairage urbain, et le temps annoncé comme dégagé je ne vis aucune étoile. Je m'abstins d'en faire la remarque à mes compagnons d'infortune, pour ne pas accroître encore la panique. 

****

Jeudi 14 septembre 2000 

Le jour suivant avait la lueur étrange des lendemains de catastrophe. 

Par acquis de conscience, je me rendis à mon école pour y voir placardé un avis signalant que la rentrée scolaire avait été reportée sine die. Il ne pouvait en être autrement avec ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. L'ambiance était particulièrement sinistre. Le glas ne cessait de retentir dans la ville soudain beaucoup plus calme. On entendait même le cri des gros corbeaux qui descendaient des montagnes, sans doute attirés par l'odeur légère mais omniprésente de la mort qui émanait de la cité. 

Que faire dans un Grenoble ravagé? 

La circulation en ville sortait elle aussi de l'ordinaire. Tout d'abord, un certain nombre de rues avaient été soufflées durant la nuit, ou obstruées par un immeuble attenant qui s'y était effondré, les rendant impraticables. Parmi les véhicules sur les voies encore carrossables, beaucoup moins nombreux qu'habituellement, il y en avait déjà un grand nombre poussés par leur conducteur, faute d'essence, comme si elle avait été siphonnée. Les transports en commun brillaient par leur absence. Les passants que je rencontrais avaient tous un visage fermé, où se lisaient l'incompréhension et le désespoir. 

_ Broken bottles under children's feet  
Bodies strewn across the dead end street  
But I won't heed the battle call  
It puts my back up  
Puts my back up against the wall  
_

J'allai dans un supermarché ouvert au public, mais pas à tous les vents, c'est-à-dire où il restait encore le toit et les murs porteurs. Au vu du nombre de véhicules stationnés, il devait déjà être comble. Il n'était pas ouvert depuis une demi-heure et les rayons de nourriture étaient déjà quasiment vides. Je remarquai aussi que pour ces produits, on avait posé de nouvelles étiquettes de prix écrites à la main, avec des tarifs presque doublés par rapport à la dernière fois où j'étais allé faire les courses. Les bousculades et les piétinements étaient encore plus nombreux que d'habitude, et les gens poussaient des chariots pleins à déborder de produits de base, comme les pommes de terre, la farine et l'eau en bouteille. Le directeur du magasin essayait tant bien que mal d'éviter que la cohue ne dégénère en chaos. 

Ce qui mit le feu aux poudres fut la chute d'un sac de dix kilos de Belle de Fontenay à bas d'un chariot surchargé. Les personnes à côté tentèrent de s'en emparer, déchirèrent le sac, éparpillèrent le contenu un peu partout et finirent par en venir aux mains. La bagarre se généralisa immédiatement et le service de sécurité du magasin fut très rapidement débordé. Je préférai fuir au plus vite de là sans passer par les caisses, où la rixe faisait le plus rage. Ce ne fut qu'à la sortie que je me rendis compte que j'avais sorti un gros pain rond en fraude. Rentrer le payer aurait été suicidaire de toute façon. En cours de route, je commençai à m'en tailler un morceau et à le manger. 

Un quart d'heure plus tard, je vis une patrouille de police se diriger vers le magasin et une autre placarder un peu partout des avis officiels, en provenance de la préfecture, qui se bornaient à relayer la proclamation présidentielle, qui nous informait que le chef de l'État s'arrogeait les pleins pouvoirs tant que durerait la crise, en vertu de l'article 16 de la Constitution, lui permettant de passer outre un Parlement qui ne lui était pas favorable. Notre pays venait de tomber sous loi martiale. 

Ne sachant que faire, je préférais rester à Grenoble, car partir sur les routes était sûrement un exercice périlleux, auquel je ne voulais pas me livrer sans avoir une excellente raison de le faire. La direction de ma résidence imposa aux locataires du seul bâtiment à peu près indemne d'accueillir un certain nombre de résidents dans leur chambre pour que tous puissent dormir à couvert. De ce fait, chaque soir, je me retrouvais dans onze mètres carrés avec deux autres compagnons d'infortune. Je devais aussi me nourrir de ce que je pouvais me permettre d'acheter. Le rationnement auquel j'étais de fait contraint fut une torture dès le premier jour. 

****

Dimanche 24 septembre 2000

J'avais atteint mes vingt ans ce jour-là, _hatachi_, comme les Japonais appellent "le plus bel âge de la vie". Je me regardai la figure dans le miroir, ma figure chauve avec des yeux bleus délavés, rempli de tristesse et de fatigue, à cause des nuits où la faim me tenait éveillé. Je ne trouvai aucune beauté dedans. 

L'air du temps n'était définitivement pas aux cadeaux, ni au gâteau d'anniversaire. Au lieu de cela, je reçus une des pires nouvelles de ma vie. 

Mes parents, mon frère et ma soeur passaient leurs vacances dans la maison de campagne familliale pour voir ma grand-mère maternelle. J'avais appris par voie de rumeur que les villages des alentours étaient sinistrés par des tremblements de terres déclenchés par l' onde de choc, ce qui me fit faire un sang d'encre. Je craignais le pire, mais j'espérais que ma famille ne faisait pas partie de ceux qui avaient péri ce jour là, jusqu'à ce que la police m'envoie un message bref : 

« Votre famille a péri sous les décombres de votre maison. Votre frère a survécu, mais il est à l'hôpital. Votre présence est requise à Aix en Provence sans délai. » 

_And the battle's just begun  
There's many lost, but tell me who has won  
The trench is dug within our hearts  
And mothers, children, brothers, sisters  
Torn apart_

Mon coeur se brisa à l'annonce brutale de cette nouvelle. Ils ne se souciaient pas vraiment des formes pour chaque cas à traiter, il y en avait tant ... Le détail, c'est que c'était moi le premier concerné ici. 

Après être allé à la gare, complètement abattu, où l'on m'informa que le prochain train en destination du Sud ne partirait pas avant Mercredi, J' allai sur un pont en bois temporaire au-dessus de l'Isère. Je contemplais la cité autour de moi pour essayer de ne pas me laisser submerger par le désespoir le plus complet. Peine perdue. Que pouvait-il y avoir de réconfortant à contempler un paysage fait en grande partie de ruines et de bâtiments branlants ? Tout ici avait besoin de reconstruction, à commencer par moi. " Mais qui ou quoi pourrait m'aider ? " 

Je baissais la tête et regardais couler la rivière. Les barrages en amont ayant dû céder, elle avait repris un comportement vif et joyeux de torrent de montagne mal dégrossi. Cette vue me fascinait, et les sentiments noirs qui m'accablaient se faisaient moins pesants. Le flot des évènements m'avait emporté depuis dix jours, sans que je puisse rien n'y faire. Je voulais voir ce qu'était vraiment se laisser important par le courant, de son plein gré, essayer d'utiliser une force qui me dépassait sûrement pour aller plus vite. Je me penchai davantage, avec cette idée étrange dans mon esprit. 

" L'eau doit être froide ... terriblement froide. " 

Cette pensée m'effraya et je regagnai la sécurité du trottoir. Je restai quand même songeur. 

Je n'avais pas remarqué l'escadron de police qui observait mon comportement étrange. Il avait été posté ici pour empêcher les tentatives de suicide, un peu trop fréquentes sur ce pont. J'étais à ce point perdu dans mes pensées que je ne saisis pas ce qu'ils me hurlèrent. Je ne les remarquai que lorsqu'ils m'encerclèrent. 

****

Lundi 25 septembre 

Notes après une nuit au poste: 

* Ne rien faire qui pourrait être interprété comme une tentative de suicide sous le nez des policiers.   
* Ne pas chercher à discuter avec un flic, surtout si c'est un haut-gradé.   
* Les éviter. 

****

Mercredi 28 septembre 

Le voyage, non, l'expédition entre Grenoble et Aix-en-Provence fut atroce et me prit un temps incalculable, pas loin de dix jours. En effet les trains de passagers étaient très rares, et cheminaient lentement car ils étaient tractés par de vieux Diesels poussifs qu'on se gardait de lancer à pleine vitesse en raison de l'état des voies et pour économiser le carburant, et les correspondances étaient hasardeuses. Voir défiler le paysage dévasté de la vallée du Rhône, des régions que je connaissais et que j'aimais était tout simplement affreux. 

En passant devant la centrale nucléaire de Tricastin, où les équipes de maintenance s'activaient, je fus saisi d'effroi rétrospectivement : et si un des réacteurs était venu à exploser à cause du choc? Nous avions malgré tout échappé au pire. Ceci dit, les autorités n'allaient pas relancer la production d'énergie tant qu'elles ne se seraient pas assurées que les coeurs fonctionnaient à peu près normalement, ou du moins l'espérais-je. Une des premières mesures que prit le gouvernement fut de museler les Verts et autres groupements écologistes, coupant une bonne part de l'information indépendante en ce qui concernait l'environnement. Personne n'y attacha d'importance, excepté les dirigeants des mouvements concernés. 

****

Dimanche 8 octobre 2000 

Lors de mon premier passage à l'hôpital d'Aix, une infirmière m'avait appris que mon petit frère était sous morphine, pour calmer sa douleur, et qu'il n'était pas encore conscient. Elle me dit aussi que je pourrais repasser dans quelques jours. 

J'arrivai enfin sur mon terrain de campagne, à deux heures de route de la ville, et vis une pile de gravats là où se tenait jadis ma maison. La piscine hors-sol avait complètement explosé, et le plastique recouvrait mollement des figuiers en contrebas. Je remarquai aussi, entre deux oliviers, quatre petites plaques de pierre devant des rectangles de terre remuée récemment. Alors que je m'approchais de celles-ci, je lus les noms des membres de ma famille qui avaient péri en ce jour terrible. Morts et enterrés. 

Je restai devant les tombes les bras ballants et la gorge nouée, complètement désemparé, jusqu'à ce que je perçoive une odeur de mort qui provenait d'un genévrier. Le chien de ma grand-mère était étendu en-dessous, mort de faim probablement. Je creusai un trou suffisament grand et profond le plus près possible, pour ne pas à avoir à traîner la carcasse, et la fit basculer en contrebas avec la pelle. La bouffée d'effluves immondes me fit venir les larmes aux yeux. Je ne m'arrêtais de pleurer que bien plus tard. 

**** 

Mardi 10 octobre 2001

J'avais du mal à appréhender la réalité de la situation, car les informations étaient rares, et volaient plus comme des rumeurs. J'allais au village pour assurer un ravitaillement minimal, et me recueilir à l'église et voilà ce que je compris en écoutant les conversations au café, qui ne servait plus rien à boire mais toujours de point de rencontre. 

Il y avait bien sûr les problèmes très localisés, comme le canal, fendu voire détruit en de multiples sections, ce qui nécessiterait de lourds travaux, tout comme l'état des routes. Mais les nouvelles venant de France et des régions frontalières étaient tout aussi alarmantes. Toutes les côtes avaient été victimes d'une succession de raz-de-marées qui avait laissé derrière elle la mer plus haute de plusieurs mètres, avec des élévations différentes suivant les villes et les versions entendues... Les volcans d'Auvergne s'étaient réveillés après leur inactivité de cinq mille ans, recouvrant le ciel de Clermont-Ferrand d'une couche de cendre supplémentaire . Et les nouvelles des villes et provinces voisines du Piémont, de Catalogne, et d'ailleurs en Europe étaient hélas de la même teneur. 

Des bandes armées se formaient, composées de personnes aussi affamées que tout le monde, et complètement désespérées. Le désastre avait entraîné des récoltes catastrophiques, et désorganisé la distribution de ce qui était effectivement ramassé. La quantité moyenne de nourriture fut divisée au moins par deux, et la viande était devenue un produit de luxe. Il était possible de tenir avec une telle part, mais la chute des rations était trop dure pour un grand nombre de personnes. 

Il est vrai qu'on ne prend conscience d'une source de joie que lorsqu'on la perd : Manger à volonté était une chose que je considérais comme acquise, et je croyais que je ne serais heureux que si j'avais tous les livres et les jeux que je souhaitais. Je ne pouvais pas imaginer combien il est douloureux de ressentir la faim du matin au soir. 

De plus, malgré la loi martiale, les émeutes étaient légions dans les métropoles. Elle étaient déclenchées par trois fois rien, mais les gens étaient tant poussés à bout que la colère populaire pouvait éclater à tout instant. Les brigades anti-émeutes étaient tout le temps en patrouille, et réprimaient violemment toutes les manifestations. D'après les versions officielles, il n'y avait pas de victime. J'étais à peu près sûr que quelques-uns de ces fauteurs de troubles, en particulier les meneurs, avaient été tabassés à mort par des policiers aussi furieux et affamés qu'eux. 

_And it's true we are immune  
When fact is fiction and TV reality  
And today the millions cry  
We eat and drink while tomorrow they die _

Il y en eut une particulièrement grave. Le gouvernement fut en effet obligé de geler les avoirs des personnes décédées durant la catastrophe car les quantités de monnaie libérées brutalement auraient provoqué de graves désordres sur les marchés. Les prix avaient déjà tant augmentés, il ne fallait surtout pas en rajouter. Economiquement, ce choix-là était indiscutable. Expliquer cela à un peuple habitué à l'abondance, tombé dans la pire crise de son existence, qui pensait faire fi des restrictions grâce à l'épargne de leurs proches, ne relevait pas du tout du même discours. Dès que ce décret fut appliqué, et malgré les explications du gouvernement, il y eut dans toutes les cités de terribles révoltes. 

****

Jeudi 12 octobre 2000

Le trajet de quarante kilomètres entre mon terrain et l'hôpital me prit cinq heures. Bien sûr, certaines sections de la route étaient gravement endommagées à cause du tremblement de terre, mais les contrôles de police tatillons étaient la cause principale du retard. Les autorités essayaient de mettre hors d'état de nuire les pillards armés qui mettaient à sac fermes et villages pour obtenir de la nourriture. J'espérais ne jamais avoir à tomber nez à nez avec ces groupes errants, les armes me faisant une peur bleue. 

J'atteignis enfin l'hôpital où mon frère était soigné. Il avait le bras droit en écharpe, et sa jambe droite était encore raide. ais il était partant pour se chamailler : 

« Salut frérot, ça fait du bien de te voir. J'aurais jamais pensé te dire ça un jour, me dit-il en me balançant comme à son habitude des petits coups de poing dans l'épaule gauche.   
- Hélà! Du calme, tas de plâtre.   
- Oh ! Fais gaffe à ce que tu dis... Je me suis pris tant de plâtre et de béton sur la tête que je pourrais en être devenu allergique. Bonne Mère, j'ai rien compris à ce qui était arrivé. J'étais peinard sur la terrasse en train de prendre l'air sous le ciel étoilé, et d'un coup ça s'est couvert, en venant du Sud. J'entendais du bruit au loin, j'ai cru qu'on allait avoir droit à un gros orage. J'ai foncé vers la maison pour éviter l'averse. Et c'est là que tout s'est effondré. Aucune idée du temps que je suis resté H.S.» 

Ses yeux se brouillèrent, et d'une voix moins assurée, il poursuivit : 

« Tu peux pas savoir combien ça a été dur de me dégager des décombres. J'ai vu quelque chose qui dépassait, c'était un bras , celui de Sassan ... Elle était coincée (coincéée!) sous un seul bloc, le plus gros. Elle était encore en vie quand je-je m'en suis sorti, elle m'a entendu et elle-elle m'a même fait signe. Puis j'ai vu sa main se crisper. J'ai rien pu faire pour l'aider(snif)! Elle venait de mourir, là, juste sous mes yeux! Tu m'entends ? A peine un quart d'heure avant l'arrivée d'une patrouille... Morte juste avant que cette foutue bagnole se ramène ! NOOON !!! » 

Il se mit à sangloter bruyamment, et en le prenant dans mes bras, je lui dis 

« J'ai vu des amis mourir et je sais combien cela frappe...» 

Je repensais à la jeune fille du soir du cataclysme, et frémis d'horreur en pensant à ma réaction si c'avait été ma soeur qui avait disparu dans les flammes. Je repris, en essayant de ne pas me laisser submerger par mes propres sentiments. 

« Mais je pense que ce que tu as vu est encore plus cruel. Pleure si cela peut te soulager. Hélas, plus rien ne pourra la faire revenir.   
- Je le sais mais ce n'est pas le pi-pire, hélas. Lorsque la voiture de patrouille est arrivée, j'ai vu en descendre... trois types. Le toubib du lot... m'a examiné rapidem-ment. ils m'ont demandé combien de-de personnes... on était ici, et si j'avais quelqu'un à prévenir. Je leur ai répondu que tu-tu ...te trouvais à G-Grenoble. ... Pendant ce temps, ils ont sorti tout le monde, un à un,... et m'ont deman-mandé de les id-dentifier. . J'ai vu défiler papa, maman, mémé et notre s-...soeur, alors que-que j'avais m-mal à en crever. Me rappelle pas d'avoir jamais souffert comme ça(snif), dans ma tête et mon c-corps. Ils les ont laissé là ... et m'ont enfin amené à la clinique, disant que les fossoy-soyeurs passeraient ...bientôt et trouveraient bien un peu de p-place sur notre terrain.» 

Il fondit en larmes de plus belle. Après qu'il se fut calmé, il continua : 

« Mais pourquoi tout cela est-il arrivé ? Pourquoi ??? Je n'y ai rien compris du tout. On était condamné d'avance ?   
- Je n'en sais absolument rien. C'est arrivé, et on ne peut plus rien y faire.» 

_Wipe the tears from your eyes   
Wipe your tears away  
Oh, wipe your tears away  
Oh, wipe your blood shot eyes _

Je disais tout et n'importe quoi pour le consoler. Mais que valaient des sentiments humains, face à la force aveugle et indifférente d'une météorite de quelques kilomètres de diamètre? Car d'après les sources officielles, les dernières observations transmises de Terre Adélie laissaient supposer que c'était l'impact d'un objet céleste de forte taille sur le pôle Sud qui provoqua ce cataclysme. Mais comment avait-on pu ne pas le détecter, ne serait-ce qu'une journée avant ? 

Je pris congé de lui. A la sortie, je devais rencontrer mon oncle. 

« Johan, j'aurais préféré te revoir en d'autres circonstances. Tu as perdu ton père, mais c'était aussi mon petit frère. Je suis sans nouvelles du reste de la famille, ce n'est pas bon signe par les temps qui courent. J'ai aussi perdu mes deux fils dans la tourmente. Ta tante et ta cousine, elles, vont bien. » 

Je pensais à mon cousin, de deux ans plus âgé que moi, que je considérais comme mon grand-frère. Je sentis de nouveau la tristesse m'étrangler. 

« En fait, ta tante et moi, on va s'occuper de Guitou, donc il ne sera pas un souci pour toi. On va aussi te verser ce qu'on peut chaque mois pour que tu puisses vivre, mais ça risque d'être au plus juste.   
- Merci beaucoup ... réussis-je enfin à dire avec beaucoup de trémolos dans la voix   
- Mais tout ça, ce n'est pas une raison pour se laisser abattre. Nous sommes encore en vie, et il y a tant à refaire. Voilà quelques tomates et un peu de bon vin. Ce sont des variétés expérimentales, créées dans le cadre de mes recherches. Le croisement que j'ai tenté n'est pas heureux ; elles ne sont vraiment pas terribles au goût, mais elles sont encore mangeables. Je pense que tu n'y regarderas pas trop, vu comme il est difficile d'avoir des fruits en ce moment. Essaie aussi de ne pas tout boire d'un coup. Fais au mieux.   
- Ah... Merci encore, et au revoir. » 

Alors qu'il repartit, je considérai les trois kilos de tomates à la couleur bien vive dans le filet. Puis la faim me taraudant, j'en pris une, l'essuyai un peu et croquai dedans. Douleur. " Ils ont tenté un croisement entre la tomate et le citron ou quoi ? Non, j'ai toujours compris que tonton ne faisait pas dans le génétiquement modifié... " Chauffé, avec un peu de sucre, on obtiendrait peut-être quelque chose de vaguement comestible à partir de cette masse acide rouge vif. Hors de question de les laisser se perdre. Le vin ne risquait rien, lui. 

**** 

Vendredi 20 octobre 2000 

Avant de retourner à l'école, je fis un crochet de quelques jours par l'appartement familial qui se trouvait près de Lyon. L'immeuble n'était pas abîmé, mais je remarquai que toutes les fenêtres de notre appartement étaient cassées ; un grand courant d'air faisait valser les rideaux à l'extérieur. Je montai à l'étage, poussai la porte défoncée et constatai le désordre interne. Le garde-manger était vide de toutes les denrées non périssables qui le garnissaient d'habitude. Tout l'équipement électronique avait disparu, mais il était sûrement détruit et de toute façon pratiquement inutilisable à cause des chutes de tension et des coupures de courant ; les livres, mes livres que je chérissais tant, étaient déchiquetés ou avaient tant pris l'humidité que l'encre avait fini par déteindre sur le parquet. Je ne pris que deux photos comme souvenirs : une de mes parents, le jour de leur mariage, jeunes, heureux et figés pour l'éternité, ainsi qu'une représentant mon frère encore tout petit, ma soeur, et moi à neuf ans. Juste avant de quitter l'appartement, je me retournai une dernière fois. 

" Je n'ai vraiment plus rien à faire ici " 

****

Mercredi 25 octobre 2000 

Je retournai à la résidence ou je logeais à Grenoble. Sur place, je vis un petit groupe d'individus avec des casques de chantiers sur la tête, dont le directeur de la résidence, en grande conversation. Ils avaient l'air plutôt satisfaits. 

« Les fondations et murs porteurs des bâtiments A,B,D et F ne sont pas endommagés, on peut y loger sans trop de crainte. Il suffira juste de refaire les cloisons les plus abîmées et ... » 

La faim restait un problème majeur, mais nous ne vivrions plus entassés les uns sur les autres. Tant mieux. 

****

Lundi 13 novembre 2000 

Je suis parvenu à vivre ce mois-ci avec ce que mon oncle m'avait donné, mais je ne pouvais me permettre que le strict minimum. La vie était plus dure que ce que je n'avais jamais connu; ce que confirmaient les anciens, qui racontaient que les restrictions étaient aussi dures que durant la Seconde Guerre Mondiale. Ils se trompaient, c'était encore plus pénible en ce moment, et cette fois il n'y avait pas de nation épargnée pour sauver notre monde. 

L'année scolaire avait débuté, avec une équipe d'enseignants très réduite. L'effectif théorique de la première année était de cent vingt étudiants. Seuls soixante-seize étaient présents. Le directeur entra dans l'amphithéâtre et prononça le discours suivant : 

« Tout d'abord, bienvenue dans notre école. En temps normal, je devrais vous parler des règles d'usage du matériel informatique. Malheureusement, celles en vigueur les années précédentes n'ont plus vraiment lieu d'être, car des quatre serveurs dont nous disposions pour créer vos comptes, trois ne fonctionnent plus depuis ... le 13 septembre. 

De plus, le nombre de terminaux encore en service est très réduit : une cinquantaine pour tous les étudiants. Je ne sais pas encore combien de personnes comptent les autres promotions, mais le total sera sûrement très élevé par rapport aux moyens dont nous disposons. 

Pour renforcer ces moyens et retrouver un équipement correct, par autorisation ministérielle, il vous sera demandé quatre heures de travail par semaine au sein d'une entreprise, dont l'école touchera le tiers des revenus... » 

Des protestations très vives et des sifflets se firent entendre à cette évocation. 

« Je regrette d'en être arrivé à prendre de telles mesures. Mais c'est la seule alternative possible à la fermeture pure et simple de l'établissement. Les crédits de l'État sont affectés prioritairement à la réparation de l'infrastructure, ne nous laissant absolument rien. Je vous remercie de votre attention. » 

Puis il nous demanda d'émarger la feuille de présence. Un des étudiants vint en bas de l'amphithéâtre à contrecoeur, regarda longuement la liste qu'il finit par signer, et quitta la salle pour rejoindre une des pièces où se trouvaient les terminaux. Quand ce fut enfin mon tour, je parcourus toute la liste, trouvant des noms que je connaissais. Beaucoup ne signèrent jamais cette liste de présence. 

Je devais rester concentré sur mes études et ce travail obligatoire, même si j'étais affamé et abruti de fatigue la plupart du temps. Malgré le cataclysme, il fallait persévérer. 

****

Jeudi 16 Novembre 2000 

_Quand le ciel bas et lourd pèse comme un couvercle   
Sur l'esprit gémissant en proie aux longs ennuis   
Et que de l'horizon embrasse tout le cercle   
Il nous verse un jour noir plus triste que les nuits_(2) 

Ces vers de Baudelaire ne me quittaient pas l'esprit. 

Il était écoeurant de ne voir qu'une lueur diffuse au lieu du soleil lorsque le temps était à peu près dégagé, surtout pour un Méridional comme moi. Pour couronner le tout, ces périodes étaient rares. Disons-le, le climat était devenu franchement ... pourri. Il n'y avait pas d'autre terme pour désigner ce temps obscur qui régnait depuis des mois, où des averses de pluie sale et froide noircissaient encore les bâtiments et les coeurs. 

A quinze heures, j'étais sur mon vélo, dynamo branchée pour y voir quelque chose, engoncé dans ma veste chaude dans laquelle je m'emmitouflais pour affronter la froidure. Et bien sûr, il pleuvait à verse et faisait encore plus froid que les derniers jours, et ceci m'incitait à me hâter, car tomber malade, même d'une simple angine, signifiait des semaines de souffrances avec des possibilités de soins limitées aux remèdes de grand-mère pour ces maux bénins en temps normal. 

Un flocon énorme, aux branches parfaitement formées et tout noir, tomba sur le bout de mon nez rougi par le froid. Cela me fit m'arrêter net. Je levai la tête vers le ciel et vis que la pluie se transformait rapidement en neige grise. Ceci m'incita à regagner ma chambre au plus vite, avant que la route ne devienne quasi impraticable. Il devait neiger toute la semaine suivante, me forçant à accomplir les trajets à vitesse très réduite. 

J'arrivai dans ma chambre colmatée et mal chauffée. Je me demandais comment cette résidence, construite à la hâte dans les Trente Glorieuses de la même façon que les logements sociaux voisins, avait fait pour résister à l'impact. La peinture s'écaillait un peu partout, et il y avait un doigt de jeu dans toutes les menuiseries, laissant passer l'air glacé. J'utilisai ma part d'eau chaude pour faire une toilette de chat rapide et ne pas attraper froid durant l'opération. Puis je me blottis dans des vêtements chauds à peu près propres, et mangeai un plat à peine tiède. Le rationnement en eau chaude et en savon amenait à un dilemme hygiénique cruel : fallait-il assurer la propreté du corps ou du linge ? 

****

Lundi 11 décembre 2000 

« Venez voir ça, tous ! » 

Une des étudiantes, lors de ses recherches sur la toile lâche de l'Internet qui se reconstituait doucement, était tombée par hasard sur la nouvelle carte du monde. 

Cette vue stupéfia tout le monde. L'Antarctique n'avait presque plus de glace, juste quelques reliquats blancs, qui étaient signalés comme étant des colonnes de sel, après des analyses complémentaires de longueurs d'onde, et son relief avait été complètement raboté. Autour du pôle Sud, les mers avaient une teinte rouge sang écoeurante. Pour le reste, il était difficile d'en juger car il y avait toujours des zones d'ombres. Des petites îles apparaissaient là où il y aurait dû n'y avoir que de l'eau, et inversement de larges zones de plaines côtières avaient été englouties, laissant présager du pire pour certaines nations. Cependant, l'impression générale restait que les surfaces émergées avaient considérablement diminué. Je lus les commentaires accompagnant les différentes captures. « L'image de la Terre est reconstituée à partir de ce que les satellites géostationnaires ont capté du 1er novembre au 1er décembre. Certaines zones marquées en gris , sont restées opaques à cause du nuage durant cette période. » 

Par curiosité un peu morbide, je visitai sur les différents sites parlant de la catastrophe. La plupart faisaient état de la thèse officielle de la météorite, satisfaisante à bien des égards, mais qui n'expliquait pas le choc électromagnétique détruisant l'électronique. D'autres sites, pour la plupart affiliés à des sectes, relayaient des rumeurs délirantes, comme quoi un être de lumière gigantesque aurait été vu à la date et au lieu de l'impact, et montraient tous la même photo, figurant une silhouette blanche, lumineuse, floue, humanoïde et apparemment très contrariée. Cela me faisait doucement rire de voir tous ces allumés férus d'Apocalypses et de fins du monde diverses, parfaitement incapables de prévoir le 13 septembre, essayer de se rattraper par tous les moyens. Je ne portai naturellement aucun crédit à leurs allégations ridicules . 

****

Noël 2000 

Du poulet, du fromage et même des oranges et des bananes ! Je n'en avais pas vus, et encore moins mangés, depuis des mois ! Je ne pouvais pas imaginer que j'apprécierais tant ces plats simples. Je me régalais d'autant plus que mes premiers essais culinaires étaient laborieux, et que ma tante était plutôt bonne cuisinière. Mon frère et moi remerciâmes chaleureusement notre tante. 

« Voici le temps des cadeaux. Voilà pour toi, et ceci pour toi... » 

J'ouvris calmement mon paquet. Je trouvais un grand cahier épais, de facture ancienne, avec une serrure et une petite clé en argent. J'étais un peu déconcerté. « Eh bien, je pense que tu devrais écrire ce qu'il t'est arrivé et ce que tu ressens. Tu considères sans doute cela comme une habitude de fille, mais ça t'aidera à te reconstruire. Je sens que tu en as besoin. » 

J'étais toujours un peu surpris par ce cadeau, sur lequel j'écris maintenant en fait, mais pensais toujours à ses remarques alors que je rentrais à Grenoble. Je me souvenais que j'avais gratté sur du brouillon ce que j'avais en tête ces derniers mois. Je devais collecter mes pensées passées dans ce cahier avant de les perdre. 

****

Vendredi 16 février 2001 

Au cours de l'année, l'humeur générale de la promotion évolua de l'horreur absolue à un état d'esprit morose. Les blessures de nos coeurs se fermaient tout doucement et cessaient de nous faire si mal, mais cela prenait tout son temps. Avant le désastre, pour se distraire, les étudiants allaient beaucoup dans les stations de ski voisines, et organisaient souvent des soirées où l'alcool coulait à flots. Cette année, ce n'était pas le cas, car les sports d'hiver et les spiritueux étaient de vrais luxes que personne ne pouvait raisonnablement se permettre. 

Comme toujours en cas de crise, il y avait des revendeurs d'alcool à la sauvette, qui écoulaient leur tord-boyaux moins cher et en plus grande quantité que sur les marchés officiels, mais il était dit que leur marchandise était de mauvaise qualité, voire même très nocive, bien plus que l'alcool ordinaire. A une occasion, j'avais reniflé cette substance. Il s'en dégageait un fumet tel qu'elle aurait pu être exclusivement composée de sciure fermentée, d'alcool à brûler ou de je ne sais quoi d'autre. Il était hors de question que je boive de cette horreur liquide. Bien m'en prit. 

Un petit groupe avait malgré tout fait la fête, où ils avaient servi cet alcool-là à boire, dans l'espoir vain de se réchauffer et d'oublier le présent. Beaucoup s'en étaient enivrés jusqu'à l'évanouissement, et certains ne s'en étaient pas relevés. D'autres, qui n'en avaient pourtant avalé qu'un seul verre, étaient devenus aveugles. 

****

Mardi 20 mars 2001 

Petit voyage dans la préhistoire de l'informatique. 

La catastrophe ayant mis hors service un grand nombre de vieux systèmes, les entreprises encore sur pied après l'impact furent obligées de refaire leur infrastructure informatique qui datait parfois de plus de vingt-cinq ans. Les listings des programmes utilisés avaient été tirés sur papier. Soigneusement entreposés, ils avaient réchappé au désastre. Malheureusement, ils étaient écrits dans un langage obsolète, n'étaient pas documentés, et l'ensemble faisait interface avec un système de base de données tout aussi vieilli.(3) 

Mon travail consistait à remettre sur pied un système informatique équivalent à l'ancien, en laissant des explications de ce que mon code effectuait, traduit dans un langage au goût du jour, et utilisant un système de gestion de base de données moderne, solide et efficace. C'était absolument passionnant, cependant l'exercice avait tout du moins plusieurs mérites, outre constituer une première expérience professionnelle . Tant que j'étais sur cette tâche, j'oubliais quelque peu ce qui se passait dehors. Mais surtout, j'arrivais à me payer un supplément de nourriture, de quoi entretenir ma bicyclette, et d'autres produits hautement nécessaires. 

****

Dimanche 1er avril 2001 

L'hiver et l'horreur avaient décidé de jouer les prolongations. La neige ne fondait que tout doucement, et la couche dépassait encore le demi-mètre dans le fond de la vallée de l'Isère et du Drac. Elle laissait parfois apparaître le cadavre bleui d'une victime des coups implacables de la faim, du froid et de la maladie. 

Les paysages enneigés auraient dû être une vision poétique, exaltant le romantisme et les joyeuses réunions au coin du feu. Ici, on était vraiment à l'opposé de ce tableau idyllique. Cette neige grise, sale, de la même couleur que ce maudit ciel faisait plonger tout le monde dans une dépression profonde, qui avait même étouffé les velléités de révolte, temporairement du moins. 

Toutefois, en ce jour de farces et de facéties, l'humeur générale était un peu meilleure. Je croisai dans les couloirs de la résidence un de mes camarades : 

« Salut Richard, est-ce que tu pourrais ...   
- Non je ne peux pas, il y a le projet de calcul scientifique à rendre demain sans faute !   
- Demain ? C'est pas une blague ?   
- Sans compter le mémoire à faire en anglais ... renchérit Louis juste derrière moi.   
- Et en plus il y a ceci, cela et d'autres trucs à faire ...» 

Je palissais devant l'énoncé de plus en plus long de toutes les tâches que l'on était censé accomplir dans le courant de la semaine... Au bout de la dixième tâche, je compris enfin que mes chers camarades m'avaient mené en bateau tout du long. Les deux comparses éclatèrent de rire à ce moment 

« Ça a demandé un peu de préparation, cette blague, mais ta tête valait vraiment le détour !  
- Idiots ! Vous m'avez flanqué une de ses frousses » 

Mon Dieu, je me ferais décidément avoir à chaque fois... 

****

Mardi 10 avril 2001

Le lourd manteau neigeux avait enfin fondu entièrement dans la ville et la plaine environnante, et personne ne le regrettait vraiment, pas même les petits (et les moins petits) d'habitude si avides de batailles de boules de neige. 

Certains des citadins se reconvertirent en maraîchers et réquisitionnèrent à leur propre compte les espaces verts pour y faire pousser toutes sortes de fruits et légumes. Les autorités fermaient les yeux devant ces agissements, car intervenir ici aurait provoqué une vraie révolution, et d'ailleurs une source d'approvisionnement locale était préférable au vu de la situation. Elles se contentaient de réprimer les apprentis-paysans qui voyaient resurgir en eux les vieux instincts d'attachement à la terre et à la récolte, et qui se faisaient justice eux-mêmes lorsqu'ils surprenaient des chapardeurs, certains voleurs pris la main dans le sac y ayant trouvé la mort. 

Quelques temps après, on vit apparaître sur des étals improvisés des produits frais, un peu noirs à cause de la pluie, à des tarifs absolument exorbitants. Mais je trouvais qu'il valait mieux manger cela que pas de fruits et légumes du tout, comme ce fut le cas pendant de trop longues périodes cet hiver. J'espérai, assez vainement d'ailleurs, que personne ne s'était servi dans le carré de pomme de terre que j'avais planté dans le terrain de rugby laissé à l'abandon. Il n'y avait plus que les fânes au-dessus. 

Un peu plus loin, je vis un groupe de policiers qui se réchauffait autour d'un baril dans lequel ils faisaient cuire des pommes de terre apparemment cueillies très récemment et à proximité. À défaut de manger ma propre récolte, je dus me contenter de ravaler ma rancoeur : mes mésaventures avec les forces de l'ordre me poussaient à garder une prudente réserve et à ne pas hurler mes envies difficilement réfrénées de poulet à la broche. Ce n'était définitivement pas ça qui m'aiderait à reprendre un peu des vingt kilos perdus pendant l'hiver; même si j'étais un peu rond en septembre, c'était une perte importante. 

****

Vendredi 20 mai 2001 

L'année scolaire était sur le point de s'achever, et je devais chercher un stage. Après avoir consulté les offres internationales des journaux, j'ai découvert qu'un groupement de laboratoires de recherche fournissait un grand nombre de possibilités de stages et d'emplois pour des ingénieurs informaticiens. Avec ce qui m'était proposé ici, je toucherais des indemnités permettant enfin de satisfaire mon appétit, sur lesquelles l'école ne revendiquerait qu'une part plus réduite. En plus, mon travail consisterait en des activités éventuellement plus passionnantes que de la traduction de l'équivalent informatique du bas Latin . Comme je me débrouillais vraiment bien en anglais, en allemand et en programmation, je pensai qu'en postulant j'aurais toutes les chances d'avoir un poste. 

J'étais ravi de voir ma candidature acceptée. J'étais convoqué à Stuttgart au 1er juillet. Les conventions européennes s'appliquant encore, je savais que je n'aurais pas plus de tracasseries policières en Allemagne qu'en France et que je n'aurais besoin que de ma carte d'identité. Préparer mon voyage me prendrait bien assez de temps comme ça 

****

Mercredi 6 juin 2001 

J'avais commandé les billets pour me rendre à Stuttgart, il me faudrait bien toute une semaine pour rejoindre ma destination. La veille, je remballai dans mon grand sac mes vêtements, mes ustensiles de cuisine, mes quelques livres et laissai la chambre aussi vide que lors de mon arrivée. "Je ne reviendrais peut-être pas." 

____________________________________________________

**Notes de l'auteur :**

(1) Bien entendu , les extraits de chanson insérés ici proviennent de _Sunday Bloody Sunday_, chanté par U2, j'ai un peu changé l'ordre des couplets 

(2) _Les fleurs du mal_ , Section Spleen et Idéal, Poème LXXXI "Spleen", que je cite par pur respect pour l'oeuvre du poète, car il y a beaucoup moins de chance qu'il m'embête pour les droits d'auteurs que la Gainax ou U2.   
Note pour Findae : Baudelaire est aussi un de mes poètes préférés, et je ne l'ai pas cité pour t'attendrir ^_^ 

(3) A l'heure actuelle, certaines entreprises utilisent encore du code rédigé en COBOL, qui, au vu des langages actuels, est une horreur sans nom. De plus, il fait référence à des bases de donnée modèle réseau alors que le modèle relationnel (Oracle et MySQL) lui est bien supérieur. 

_ Remerciements pour ce chapitre _   
* Ricton, pour ses remarques constructives dans le premier chapitre.   
* Findae, pour m'avoir commandé un supplément de vitriol et de noirceur au premier chapitre, et rendu l'aspect catastrophe plus réaliste. Comme les petits vieux, j'en étais resté à un désastre de type Seconde Guerre Mondiale amélioré... Grâce à lui, le monde post-Second Impact est d'un noir plus brillant, plus compact. ~_^   
* Seele 13 pour sa chronologie.   
* Shinji-AO et Raton-Laveur. 

_Historique de ce chapitre _   
Date Version Corrections Prélecteurs   
07/12/2002 version 1 Premier jet Le maître seul est à l'oeuvre :)   
11/12/2002 version 2 Corrections diverses et rajouts Thelvin, Ricton   
15/12/2002 version 3 Deuxième couche de rajouts Thelvin   
20/12/2002 version 4 Modifications substantielles de certains passages Findae   
31/12/2002 version 5 Améliorations cosmétiques , style et orthographe Dagnan, Thelvin, Derfel   
03/01/2003 version 6 Reprise de passages douteux et ajouts Seele 13, oeil-de-lynx, Thelvin, Dagnan   
09/01/2003 version 7 Modification des passages psychologiques, reprises importantes Shinji-AO,Raton-Laveur   
10/03/2003 version 8, finale Repoudrage Derfel 


End file.
